Blow Out Loud
by Qhuon
Summary: SemeIchiUkeHichi. Ichigo's hollow have been acting weird lately and he is worried about it. When something unexpected-or was it expected?-takes place on his ever after happily life; his relationship with the hollow changes drastically.


**Title:** Blow Out Loud

**Author:** BN998

**Famdom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** IchixHichi

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Ichigo's hollow have been acting weird lately and he is worried about it. When something unexpected-or was it expected?-takes place on his ever after happily life; his relationship with the hollow changes drastically.

**Warnings:** OOC'S(this is a FanFic; even if I try there WILL be OOC's), BL. Shonen-Ai, Yaoi(Don't Like: Don't Read.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach neither it's characters. It belongs to Tite Kubo and I just do this for entertainment.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by a song called Faint by Linkin Park. Ya can say it's the theme o' this story. Thought, don' need ta listen to it if don't want.

* * *

**- Chapter 01 -**

Ichigo walked in his room, closed the door and sat, flopping down on his bed, drying his hair off with the white towel in his hands. As always he had his 'trademark' scowl on his face and it deepens when he heard footsteps coming close to his room. He let out a sigh when the door burst open. He looked up and glared at the man standing on his door looking like a complete maniac ready to the attack-and he was. Ichigo slowly standed up, still with his eyes locked on the man. His eye twitch when the man step forward. He glare more in warning but it doesn't affect the man at all; and that-as always-piss him off.

Before Ichigo could say something the man jumped on Ichigo in one of his 'outrage', but it fails miserably when his son raise his feet and kick him right on his face, making he go to the ground. The red-head scoff and ignore the whining coming from the man. Without hesitation Ichigo walk to the door, stepping on his father on the way. He open completely the door and glare at the man. "Out." He command.

The black haired man stand up and walk to his son, practically screaming on the way. "DON'T BE SO COLD! AREN'T MY SON GOING TO GIVE HIS FATHER A GOODNIGHT KI-" He was cut off by the kick ichigo gave his butt, forcing out the room to the hall. Making him once again go down.

Isshin stood up again but this time with his hand on his nose making sure it isn't bleeding by the impact. "ICHIGO! MY SON-"

"Shut up!" He said before shutting the door on his fathers nose. He stumbled backward and at that time Karin appeared out of nowhere with her indifferent attitude.

She sighed. "You never learn." She looked disgusted at his crying face.

"Ka~~rin~~" He reached to her but was restrained of touching her by the foot on his face.

"Don't touch me!"

Ichigo could hear the whining from his dad through the door but decided ignore it and just go to bed and get his rest.

He lazily walked to his bed, turning off the lights on the process. He flopped down on his bed and without wasting a second he closed his eyes, only to snap open again when he heard _his_ voice calling him. _"Boooring~~ King! Come entertain me!"_ Was the demand/whining from his duplicate echoing voice. Ichigo groaned. Why now? He wanted to sleep, dammit! But then gain: if he doesn't go 'entertain' his hollow, he would have serious problems. And with that though in mind Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, reopening it in his sideways inner world. The hollow was standing ten steps away from where Ichigo was and from there he cockily smirked at Ichigo like always. Ichigo's eye twitched, containing himself from riping that annoying smirk from the hollows face. "Hey King! I missed ya, yano!" Ichigo ignored him and reached for Zangetsu on his back, making it unshield from the white ribbon and holded it to his side. "Buuh~~" The hollow pouted. "Soo cooold~~" And mimicked Ichigo's movements. "Oh well...At least ya give me some fun!" Ichigo shumpoed forward and the hollow did the same clashing the swords together.

* * *

Ichigo panting, stood up and winced at the pain coming from his body. He had many cuts on his skin and was covered with blood, thought it wasn't life threatening. He looked over at the also panting hollow sprawled on the ground. He was in the same shape as Ichigo but seemed to not care.

After the war with Aizen had ended-Soul Society victorious-Ichigo made an agreement with his hollow, consisting on Ichigo coming to entertain him when he wanted, and in return the hollow would stop trying to gain control over. Until now it was working and Ichigo was grateful for that. Thought...There was something off with his hollow these days...he still was an asshole, teasing bastard but...not like before. He wasn't trying to piss off Ichigo anymore like before. And in Ichigo's point of view: that was odd. But he wasn't going to question it. Don't take it wrong; he DID care, but he didn't feel like he should interrogate his hollow-even thought the bastard did it all the time. He didn't feel like he had the right, so he just shrugged it off and straightened himself wrapping Zangetsu back on his back. Turning his back to the hollow, Ichigo walked away.

Sensing this the hollow sat up and looked at Ichigo's retreating back, making a face were could be seen only loneliness. Ichigo didn't notice this thought, and closed his eyes, disappearing from his sideways inner world and returning to his sleep.

From where he was, the hollow made a noise on the back of his throat and gazed at where Ichigo had been standing a while ago. After a while he closed his golden in black eyes, and then looked up at the sideways blue sky, giving it a weak smile, whispering:

"Really...yer so cold with me..."

* * *

Ichigo groaned and glared at his noisy alarm.

Still glaring at it, he reached his arm, setting it off. Ichigo sat up and slided his leg off of the bed. Dodging one of his dad's random attacks, he stood up and walked out of the room.

After brushing his teeth, Ichigo walked in his room again to put on his school uniform and grab his school handbag. Blocking another attack from his maniac father Ichigo walked down the stairs and walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning Ichi-nii! Breakfast is almost ready!" Yuzu cheerfully complimented Ichigo.

"Morning Yuzu." Ichigo replied with a smile and sat down on a chair.

Karin walked in and sat down on another chair across Ichigo. "'morning." She mumbled.

"Good morning Karin-chan!" Yuzu replied while serving the plates and the juice.

Isshin burst in and well...another dodged attack. Ichigo god pissed at his dad persistence and started kicking him. Karin joined in just for fun and Yuzu tried to stop them.

After finishing breakfast Ichigo grabbed his bag and headed to the school, meeting with his friends on the way. They didn't talk about anything in particular. Rukia and Inoue talked about girls stuff, Ishida was reading, Chad...being Chad, Keigo talking about random things to nobody in particular and Mizuiro on his cellphone and Renji only walked in silence beside Ichigo.

After entering the class room, all of them walked to their respective seats. Ichigo flopped down on his and just gazed out the window until the teacher appeared and the class started. Ichigo looked like he was paying attention to the class but his mind was blank, and he was bored. Eventually lunch period came and the group rose on the rooftop to eat. Ichigo sat leaning against the rail and the others sat on a circle around him.

The day for Ichigo was passing too slow for his taste and he was completely bored. He didn't had any topic to talk about with his friends and they were too engaged with the things they were doing. After finishing his lunch Ichigo stood up, leaned against the railing and stared at the people wandering on the schoolyard. There were some group of guys playing around, some couples and some lonely nerds.

Boredom got the better of Ichigo and he decided going to his inner world. He closed his eyes and reopened it in his world. He looked around and spotted the pole Zangetsu love to climb on but didn't find his white duplicate. He didn't search thought and just sat leaning against a wall, deciding to take a nap until time for the next class. Letting out a deep sight he closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

The white hollow was wandering around the messed up world, doing nothing in particular when he sensed his King presence. He immediately shumpoed to the place smiling from ear to ear like a child, happy that his King came without him having to call. The hollow came to a halt near the pole and frantically looked around, searching for his King. His smile became bigger when he saw Ichigo leaning against the wall sleeping. The hollow slowly came near, with caution to not wake him up. He crouched down and slowly crawled in between Ichigo's open legs. The hollow still had the smile in his face while he inspected Ichigo's face. Bringing up his hand, he lightly touched Ichigo's eyes lids, carefully so as not wake him he slided it down to his cheeks and finally to his lips. Completely delighted that Ichigo didn't wake, he brought his face near and risked something more bold; a kiss.

He slowly moved his lips against Ichigo's and to his surprise, he answered to it. Completely terrified, he stopped and looked at his King's face, making sure he was still asleep. Ichigo's scowl had deepened but otherwise his breath was even and his eyes were closed. Sighing a bit relieved he noticed a tingling feeling on his lips and he found himself wanting more of it. Leaning forward again, he locked his lips on Ichigo's and slowly moved it, taking in the feeling of his King's lips.

And again to his delight, Ichigo returned it.

However, his eyes widened in shock when he felt his King's fingers tangle on his white locks and pull him to deepen the kiss. He panicked not sure anymore if his King was asleep or not. Or maybe this was what you call body unconscious reaction? The hollow panic instantly started fading when a tongue invaded his mouth and tangled with his own. He couldn't help but moan and pull his body closer to Ichigo's.

Eventually they parted apart with a gasp for air. As soon the hollow got enough, he looked at his King state; with his lips a little parted, breath coming in short little pants and scowl still in place. The hollow wasn't any different; only that he had a blush on his pale cheeks.

After gazing for a while at his handsome King, he decided that taking a nap wouldn't harm anyone and so, he sat down in between his Kings legs, snuggling on the crook of his neck. Ichigo hand rested on his thigh.

Outside Ichigo's world, his friends talked like they were five minutes ago. However, the conversation catching our attention right now is of the girls; Rukia and Inoue.

"...-And that's why...I like him..."

"Are you going to confess?" Rukia asked, a bit too exited.

Inoue blushed. "I don't think he-"

"Oh come on! He even had gone to save you! Of course he likes you back!" Rukia scoffed.

"But he had done that to you too..." She answered a bit cowered.

"Yeah, but in my case is different. I'm like a big sister to him." Rukia said with her arms folded.

Inoue started fidgeting and was about to answer back when the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. Everybody groaned and stood up, waking out of the roof, except for Ichigo, who was sleeping.

Renji noticed that Ichigo didn't move from his spot on the railing. "Hey Ichigo, next class gonna start." He said while patting him on the shoulder. He became preoccupied when there was no response. "Ichi-...Ichigo!" Renji panicked and looked back and called the first one he spotted. "Oi Rukia! Ichigo isn't answering!" Rukia scowled and instantly was on his side, calling for Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" She shook his shoulder frantically, in hope that he would answer. But what she got was Renji holding him or else he would have fallen to the ground after slipping from the railing.

Inside the sideways inner world, Ichigo blinked some times, waking up. He brought his hand up and brushed his bangs off his eyes. With this movement, Ichigo froze.

He felt more cold and heavier than normal. Looking down, Ichigo could only see a ball of white curled up on him. _White..._

Ichivo deadpanned.

What.

The.

Hell...?

* * *

Ichigo: Damm.

BN998: Wha?

Ichigo: I'm hot.

BN998: *blink* ohhhhhh~~ *grab shiro*

Shiro: *look up* What...are ya doin'?

BN998: *evil grin* Ichi, here, *throw shiro at Ichi* he'll help ya with yer problem.

Ichigo: *look at shiro*

Shiro: ...eh?

Ichigo: *evil grin* Thanks L. *drag shiro by the colar to some unknown place*

BN998: No problem. Now, YOU! *Point finger* REVIEW!


End file.
